Dimensi Baru chapter 1 Awal Yang Baru
by nalu.kuran
Summary: Diawali dengan Kebencian dan Diakhiri oleh Cinta. Itulah Pertemuan Prayoga Sawada & Rin Kagamine


Chapter 1  
Awal Yang Baru  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Tokoh : Prayoga. S & Rin. K  
Desclaimer : Cerita Ini adalah Buatan Ku Sendiri Walaupun Vocaloid Tetap punya Yamaha Corp  
Summary : Diawali dengan Kebencian dan Diakhiri oleh Cinta. Itulah Pertemuan Prayoga Sawada & Rin Kagamine

Tok…Tok…Tok….

"iya sebentar." Kata perempuan berambut kuning sambil menuruni tangga. "anda siapa ya?" kata anak perempuan berambut kuning itu. Melihat laki-laki didepan rumahnya dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya. Dan tiba-tiba 'bbrruukk….' tubuh laki-laki itu langsung terjatuh dan membuat anak perempuan itu teriak. "kyaaa…". "eh ada apa Rin?" kata anak laki-laki yang juga berambut kuning. "eh Len ini ada.." kata anak Perempuan yang kita tahu bernama Rin. "ada apa Rin?" kata anak laki-laki bernama Len.

"ada anak laki-laki yang jatuh didepan rumah kita, aku takut Len." Kata Rin ketakutan. Setelah itu Len mendekati Rin dan melihat sosok laki-laki yang penuh luka yang sudah jatuh didepan rumahnya.

"baiklah kita bawa kedalam dan kita rawat anak ini." Kata Len sambil merangkul anak laki-laki kedalam rumah dan menidurkannya di kamarnya. "tapi apa tidak apa-apa Len? Aku takut kalo dia penjahat." Kata Rin yang masih ketakutan. "tenang saja Rin kalo memang dia penjahat aku akan melindungi mu. Sekarang kamu istirahat lah.

Aku akan merawat anak laki-laki ini." Kata Len menenangkan Rin yang ketakutan "tidak..aku mau disini aku mau bersama Len." Kata Rin memeluk Len. "ya sudah kita rawat anak ini berdua oke Rin." Kata Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk saja.  
Keesokan Paginya

"uukkhhh…" terdengar rintihan dari anak laki-laki yang semalam Rin dan Len tolong dan sekarang dia ada didalam kamar Len. "ini dimana?...uukkkhh…" kata anak laki-laki itu yang berusaha untuk bangun dan menahan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. "sial…aku tidak boleh lama-lama disini. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga." Kata anak laki-laki itu yang keluar dari kamar Len dan menuruni tangga. "kau sudah bangun?" kata anak perempuan bernama Rin. Sedangkan anak laki-laki heran melihat dua sosok anak-anak yang seumur dengannya. Satu anak laki-laki yang sedang melahap roti dan satu anak perempuan yang sedang menyapanya.

"hei…kalo orang bertanya itu dijawab." Kata Rin yang membuyarkan lamunan anak laki-laki itu. "hei sudahlah Rin dia kan baru bangun. Mungkin dia heran dan bingung." Kata anak laki-laki bernama Len. Sedangkan Rin hanya bisa cemberut sambil menggebungkan pipinya. "oh iya salam kenal nama ku Len Kagamine, sedangkan dia saudari kembar ku. Namanya Rin Kagamine." Kata Len yang sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"a…ano terima kasih sudah menolong ku, nama ku Prayoga Sawada. Salam kenal Kagamine twins." Kata anak laki-laki bernama Prayoga Sawada sambil menyambut uluran tangan Len. "panggil saja aku Len dan dia Rin." Kata Len tersenyum. "kalo gitu panggil saja aku Yoga." Kata anak laki-laki tadi. "Len ayo cepat nanti telat kesekolah." Teriak Rin. "iya sebentar, Yoga-san kami tinggal dulu ya, kalo butuh apa-apa hubungi aku atau Rin dengan telepon dan kalo mau makan semua sudah disediakan di meja." Kata Len sambil keluar rumah.

"terima kasih Len-san." Kata Yoga. "hei Len apa tidak apa-apa kalo dia kita tinggal? Aku takut kalo tiba-tiba barang-barang kita hilang." Kata Rin. "sudahlah Rin jangan punya pikiran negatif tentang orang lain. Itu tidak baik." Jawab Len.

Vocaloid Academy  
"hei Rin kamu kenapa? Dari tadi kamu hanya melamun saja." Kata anak perempuan berambut hijau tosca. "ah…maaf tidak apa-apa kok Miku-chan." Kata Rin kepada anak perempuan bernama Miku. "hei nantikan tugas kelompok bagaimana kalo kita kerjakan dirumah kamu Len." Kata laki-laki berambut biru. "boleh saja sih Kaito." Kata Len kepada laki-laki bernama Kaito. "eh tunggu dulu Len. Aku gak setuju kalo dirumah kita, lagian kenapa harus di rumah kami." kata Rin sedikit emosi.

"yah mau gimana lagi rumah kalian kan yang paling strategis. Kalo dirumah ku nanti Kaito yang kejauhan kalo dirumah Kaito, aku yang kejauhan. Jadi satu-satunya tempat yang cocok dirumah kalian Rin" kata Miku.  
Kagamine's house

"kami pulang" kata Len dan Rin bersama dan diikuti Miku dan Kaito. "selamat datang" kata suara dari dalam. "eh Len orang tua kamu sudah pulang?" kata Miku. "belum kok." Jawab Rin ketus. "terus itu siapa?" kata Kaito. "oh itu…" "bukan siapa-siapa kok." Kata Rin yang memotong omongan Len. "ya sudah." Kata Kaito. Mereka pun ke ruang tamu. "sebentar biar aku minta pembantu baru kami supaya diambilkan minum dan makanan ringan." Kata Rin sambil menuju dapur.

"hei Rin." Kata Len yang berusaha memperingati Rin, tapi Rin tetap terus berjalan dan menghiraukan omongan Len. "hei Len siapa yang Rin maksud?" kata Miku. "ah tidak dia Cuma kenalan jauh saja, yang lagi menginap disini. Hehehe…." Kata Len. Setelah berapa lama Rin datang bersama Yoga. Yoga pun memberikan minuman es the manis kepada semuanya. Setelah itu Yoga kembali kedapur.

"hei tadi itu siapa?" kata kaito yang melihat Yoga. "dia pembantu baru disini." Kata Rin ketus. "hei Rin." Bentak Len. "sudah-sudah bagaimana kalo kita mengerjakan tugas kita." Kata Miku menenangkan suasana.

Setelah 30 menit akhirnya tugas mereka selesai dan Miku bersama kaito pamit untuk pulang. Setelah Miku dan Kaito pulang. Len langsung memegang tangan Rin. "hei Rin apa maksudmu kalo Yoga adalah pembantu disini. Dia itu sedang terluka." bentak Len. "apaan sih? Memang benar kan dia pembantu dan lepaskan tangan mu sakit tahu." Kata Rin yang tidak mau kalah. Len pun melepaskan tangan Rin. "sudah tidak apa-apa kok lagipula aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih karena diizinkan tinggal disini." Kata Yoga tiba-tiba. Rin pun langsung menaiki tangga dan masuk kekamarnya dengan membanting pintu kamarnya. "hah… dasar kamu yang sabar ya Yoga-san. Rin memang seperti itu dia masih sedikit dingin sama orang yang baru dikenalnya." Kata Len tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa Len-san. Saya mengerti kok, lebih baik Len-san istirahat besokkan masih sekolah." Kata Yoga lembut. "baiklah Yoga-san selamat tidur." Kata len yang menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

SKIP TIME 1 MINGGU

VOCALOID GAKUEN

Seiring berjalannya waktu kebencian Rin kepada Yoga menghilang dan sekarang Yoga dimasukan sekolah yang sama dengan Rin & Len. "hai Yoga-san gimana kalo kita makan bareng." Kata Len. "ah tidak makasih aku, harus ikut latihan sepak bola." Kata Yoga lembut. Yoga berdeba dengan Len & Rin yang mengikuti klub musik, Yoga lebih tertarik dengan klub sepak bola. "baiklah, kalo gitu aku duluan." Kata Len yang minggalkan Yoga. Sedangkan diatap Len sudah ditunggu oleh Rin, Miku dan Kaito. "yo Len" kata Kaito. "kamu lama Len." Kata Rin. "Len kok gak sama Yoga-kun." Kata Miku. "maaf…maaf.. tai aku sudah ngajak Yoga-san, tapi dia sibuk sama ekskul sepak bolanya yang sebentar lagi mau ada pertandingan persahabatan." Kata Len. "huh dasar dia lebih memilih klub sepak bolanya dari pada kita." Kata Rin menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat hal itu Miku dan Kaito hanya heran. Sedangkan Len mulai duduk di sebelah Miku dan memakan bentonya.

Rin pun mengalihkan pemandangannya ke lapangan dimana Yoga lagi latihan. "hei Rin kamu kenapa aneh sih?" kata Miku. "aneh gimana?" kata Rin pura-pura tidak tahu. "ya aneh saja belakangan ini kamu lebih peduli sama Yoga-kun." Kata Miku. "ah ti..tidak kok, lagian aku gak punya hubungan apa-apa sama Yoga-san dan kenapa kamu memanggilnya Yoga-kun?" kata Rin. " oh begitu… kalo gitu aku boleh dong jadi pacar Yoga-kun." Kata Miku santai dan itu berhasil membuat semua yang ada disit tercengang.

"kamu serius Miku?" kata Len dan Miku memberi tanda peace dengan jarinya. "tidak boleh. Aku tidakkan memberikan Yoga-san kepada mu Miku." Bentak Rin yang sambil berdiri dan otomatis bentonya langsung jatuh ke lantai. "baiklah kalo gitu kita bersaing siapa yang mendapatkan Yoga-kun." Kata Miku semangat. "baiklah aku juga tidak akan kalah." Kata Rin yang tidak kalah semangat. Sedangkan Len dan Kaito hanya bisa sweatdrops melihat hal itu.

Rin dan Miku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendaftar menjadi manager di klub sepak bola. Setelah mereka diterima mereka pun diam-diam mendekati Yoga, tapi saat mereka ingin memberikan bekal buat Yoga, rupanya Yoga sedang akrab dengan seorang gadis. Yang merupakan manager senior bagi mereka. Yoga pun kelihatan senang berbicara dengan gadis itu. Melihat hal itu Rin dan Miku merasa kecewa dan sakit hati. Tapi, Miku lebih berani dari Rin melihat Miku mendekati Yoga. Rin akhirnya juga mendekati Yoga.

"oh kalian, kalian sedang apa?" kata manager senior itu kepada Rin dan Miku. "kami Cuma mau kasih ini kepada Yoga-kun." Kata Rin dan Miku bersama-sama sambil memberikan makan siang. "wah terima kasih manager." Kata Yoga senang dan langsung memakan kedua bekal itu. Miku dan Rin hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

Begitulah hari-hari yang dilewatkan Rin dan Miku. Sekolah, setelah itu ikut klub musik dan jika klub musik libur mereka akan jadi manager sepak bola, untung saja klub musik hanya hari sabtu sedangkan klub sepak bolak rabu – jumat. Jadi jadwal mereka tidakkan terganggu. Miku dan Rin pun menikmatinya yah walaupun masih tetap tidak terlalu suka dengan manager senior mereka, tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa manager senior mereka adalah kakak dari Yoga yang bernama Sawada Yoona dia memiliki rambut biru panjang dan mata berwarna pink seperti bunga sakura. Tapi yang mengetahui Yoona hanya Yoga dan Yoona sendiri. Bahkan klub sepak bola dan teman-teman Yoona pun tidak mengetahui bahwa Yoona kakak perempuan Yoga.

SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER BERIKUTNYA JAA~NE

Baiklah silahkan REVIEWNYA


End file.
